This invention relates to single lever controls. More specifically, the invention relates to single lever controls for regulating the throttle and/or clutch associated with an internal combustion engine for marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors or stern drive units, and including a neutral locking mechanism.
Such single lever controls typically employ a main control lever having a control knob including a laterally extending hand grip incorporating a depressible button or the like which can be actuated to release the neutral locking mechanism. In order to accommodate the operator's grip preference, the operating clearance between the main control lever and the surrounding parts, etc., it is desirable that the control knob be arranged so that the hand grip can be mounted on either side of the main control lever during initial assembly or its position reversed during use as the need arises. Prior art single lever constructions usually require removal of the main control lever and/or relocation of a portion of the neutral locking mechanism to reverse the position of the hand grip.